governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Outline of public affairs
Public affairs is a catch-all term that includes public policy as well as public administration, both of which are closely related to and draw upon the fields of political science as well as economics. Public policy discussions are generally and consciously partisan, and we assume that participants in public policy discussion have a specific point of view which they seek to advance in the discussion. Public administration, on the other hand, generally claims to be non-partisan. It focuses on methods of public administration, illustrated by historical examples, recording outcomes. The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to public affairs: Essence of public affairs Branches of public affairs History of public affairs Basic public affairs concepts * Sovereign state, government, forms of government ** republic ** democracy ** monarchy * security ** crime, criminal justice ** military ** civil defense, emergency preparedness, community emergency response teams * regulation, deregulation ** public health, pollution, emissions trading ** industrial policy, investment policy, tax, tariff and trade * budget ** taxation ** socialism ** technocracy *management *public policy degrees Public affairs scholars Leaders in public affairs Public affairs lists See also External links * ;About the industry *Public Affairs Links, an independent overview of the industry in the US and Europe *The Museum of Public Relations, a look at some of the industry's historical figures *Using market research for Public Relations, white paper from ICR *A History of Public Relations, from The Institute for Public Relations ;Industry publications *PR Week , a PR trade weekly with both a US and UK edition *O'Dwyer's PR Daily, another trade publication, occasionally featuring critical essays and investigative journalism about the industry *PR News, online and offline publication that also issues PR awards, webinars and guidebooks *'Public Affairs Index' (PAI) report 2016 is a product of the Public Affairs Centre. It is an honest attempt to create a device to measure governance. PAI-score is the result of a study about the Governance in the States of India. The report is available for free-download http://pai.pacindia.org/ ;Industry associations and institutes *The Canadian Public Relations Society, Inc., The CPRS works to advance the professional stature of public relations and regulates its practice for the benefit and protection of the public interest. *Chartered Institute of Public Relations, the UK’s leading public relations industry professional body and the largest public relations institute in Europe *Council of Public Relations Firms U.S. trade association for public relations firms *The Global Alliance, an international peak organisation with a mission to enhance the public relations profession and its practitioners throughout the world. *The Institute for Public Relations is focused on the science beneath the art of public relations *International Association of Business Communicators, an international association of 15,000 communicators, with many members from the PR profession *League of American Communications Professionals recognizes and promotes best practices within the communications industry. Resources include a free monthly newsletter; templates and how-to guides available to members; evaluation services; and competitions highlighting the best communications materials and campaigns within the industry. *Public Relations Institute of Australia, Institute for the public relations profession in Australia. *Public Relations Institute of New Zealand Institute for the public relations profession in New Zealand, advancing learning, promoting professional development and working towards a greater understanding of public relations in the wider community. *Public Relations Society of America, a professional association of public relations practitioners *Public Relations Society of India, a professional body of public relations practitioners in IndiaPublic Affairs Centre *Public Affairs Centre (PAC) is dedicated to improving the quality of governance in India. Focus is primarily in areas where citizens and civil society organizations can play a proactive role in improving governance. In this regard, PAC undertakes and supports research, disseminates research findings, facilitates collective citizen action through awareness raising and capacity building activities, and provides advisory services to state and non-state agencies. ;Watchdogs and critics *SourceWatch.org Provides background on PR agencies and practitioners. Focuses mostly on conservative and right-wing PR *PR Watch, critiques deceptive PR campaigns *Spinwatch, a page which monitors public relations and propaganda *CorporateWatch, a critical overview of the public relations and lobbying industry *Annenberg Political Fact Check A nonpartisan, nonprofit consumer advocate which monitors the factual accuracy of statements by political players Public affairs Category:Government Public affairs Category:Society Public affairs